


Connection

by agatfulne



Series: Quick Thoughts About The Galaxy [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, vostress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatfulne/pseuds/agatfulne
Summary: They managed to overcome the past and have a normal life, but with a new challenge.
Relationships: Asajj Ventress & Quinlan Vos, Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos
Series: Quick Thoughts About The Galaxy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149332





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> isn't a quick thought but go read it.

Vos laughed at Kenobi’s comment, he straightened out on the couch looking at his old friend’s blue hologram.

“Does he disguise?”

“I cannot say that, my friend. But I see that Anakin tries.”

Vos laughed once more and heard the front door open filling the room with a cold air.

“I see your wife has arrived. See you, Vos.”

He clicked on a button and the hologram disappeared, he watched the woman move, first took off the cape, then the lightsaber, the bow and finally took off the belt followed by a sigh.

“How was the hunt?” He asked clearly seeing that she did not want to talk.

He followed her down the hall, her boots making a little sound across the floor to get into the room.

“Asajj?” She sat on the bed taking off her shoes and leaving aside. “Ventress.”

He never called her that, so he knew it would take effect. She automatically looked at him with her face on alert, but when she saw the smile on his lips, she relaxed.

“I am tired.” continued with the work of undressing until finding a towel and wrapping in the body. “I need a bath.”

She walked towards the door when he did not let her pass by putting her arm in the way, Ventress gave her a harsh expression.

“You won’t talk to me first?”

She sighed deeply and massaged her temples.

“The hunting was good. They transferred the credits. And I went back home in one piece.” the eyes of the two met. “Can I pass now?”

“Not yet.”

“I’m gonna break your arm.”

He laughed and took his arm off the side of the door to hold her face.

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?” she denied showing a little smile before he could kiss her.

A kiss full of longing, but which Ventress interrupted with her lips tight and eyes tightly closed.

She took his hands off her face and waited a while, after a few seconds she opened her eyes finding a concerned Vos.

“I’m going to take a shower.” he passed by finally and went into the bathroom.

The idea of accompanying her in the bath crossed Vos' mind for a brief moment, but he decided that Asajj needed some time alone, so instead he went to the kitchen where he cooked something for the two of them to eat.

And the stew smelled all over the house when she showed up on the kitchen door wearing a bathrobe.

“Sit down.” he said without turning around and while putting the food in bowls he heard the chair move away twice.

Ventress smelled the food before putting it between her lips, Vos stared at the gestures with his head tilted, but finally relaxed when she started eating normally.

“So...” he started trying to find the right words. “Do you want to talk about the hunt or...”

“No, I don’t want to.”

He only nodded and ate again. Ventress touched her own forehead.

“Stop.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re connecting with me.”

“I am connected with you.”

But he didn’t deny that he felt she was tense and nervous, maybe even trembling a little.

Ventress ate for the last time and passed her hand by the blond hair that now reached the height of her shoulders.

He dropped the silverware in the bowl and pushed it aside to reach Asajj’s whitish hand, she looked back at him.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“You’re very unbearable, you know that?”

He laughed at you and it made Ventress smile.

“But that’s what made you fall in love with me. Remember?” She tilted her head and responded with a positive nod.

“I had a bad time during the hunt. Some to tell you the truth.” She played with his fingers, maybe to distract him from what she was talking about and it really worked because he started paying attention to the movement that her fingers were doing in his. “I ended up puking on the hunt.”

He didn’t hold his laughter.

“You did what?”

Ventress laughed at him, then stopped playing with his hand and got up by going to the sink where she washed the bowl she had used.

“I was still able to vomit on the ship.”

He was laughing again.

“On the floor or in the refresher?”

“Are you kidding? Of course it was in the refresher.”

“Did you eat something bad?”

She walked across the kitchen laughing.

“I don’t remember.”

And left Vos alone.

Again.

It took a while, but he managed to piece it together and realize how slow he could be for some things.

The words did not come out of her throat because she thought he would guess, as it did not happen she just walked out of the house and stood watching the white moon brightening the planet.

As Vos advanced down the hall he spotted her cape on the hook, for a brief moment he thought to touch the fabric, but decided not to. Just as he had decided not to follow her in the bath. He faced the cold door, was it wise to go to the place where she was?

He did not wait for answers, but pressed the button and saw her as white as the moonlight wrapped in the robe he had worn.

Logically she felt his presence and turned around with a nervous look and a trembling lip.

He wrapped her in his arms, Ventress felt her heart beat at an accelerated pace, the smell of him imbuing her nostrils and his warmth make her body relax.

“Why didn’t you tell me the moment you knew?” he touched her forehead with his lips and stood there waiting for the answer.

“Because I was only sure when I kissed you.” She said no ceremony. “Before I just thought it was a malaise that made me look like an idiot, but then... our force collided. I thought you felt it too.”

“This is strange.” he thought for a moment. “But the force would not allow me to feel something that you did not want to show me... Do you want?” Vos felt her hands grab him more.

“Have you ever seen a pregnant bounty hunter?” they laughed but the silence came back again, then in a soft voice she said. “Yes.”

“Asajj, look at me.”

The two walked away looking directly into the eyes. He held Asajj’s face with both hands and made a slight fondness with his thumb on her cheek.

“Are you sure you’ll support a small version of me?”

She couldn’t hide her smile, felt a twinge of joy in her chest and leaned over to kiss him, passed her arms around his neck and felt his body warm while playing with a few strands of hair lost in the back of his neck, their mouths throbbing.

“Hum.” she grumbled. “That’s what we usually do when we arrive from some trip, isn’t it?”

He raised an eyebrow with a playful smile on his face.

“I expected to start on the couch, take it to the bedroom and finish it in the refresher.”

She smiled with her lips as she ran her fingers through his lips, then started walking back to the house with her hand around her waist.

“I’m sorry I spoiled your plans, Jedi.” She dropped her robe near the door, with the exposed body soon felt the cold air.

Ventress was satisfied with Vos' face, she was almost at the door of the room when she felt his warm hand catch her turning over her body and kissing her mouth pushing into the room.

***

Ventress could already hear the confusion that meant the typical sound of her husband coming in, the door opened, bringing the air into the house. She didn’t have to get up and get close to feel someone else running down the hall and then the sound of laughter filled the house.

When the two people showed up at the kitchen door, she put aside the tea she drank and turned off the tablet she worked on.

The husband with dark tan skin and the boy with dark skin with white marks on his face and his father’s hair, she smiled at two.

“Mom, Dad got the maneuver again!”

She had already risen from the chair and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes! This is so cool.” He clapped his hands laughing as he practically jumped.

“Yes, dear.” She took him from her husband’s arms and kissed his forehead. “What did I ask you to do before Dad arrived?”

“Pack my toys?” The child spoke in a tone of doubt.

“Have you finished?” the boy denied. “Then go do your job. Then you play with your father.”

When the sound of the child’s bedroom door announced that it had been closed, Vos approached Ventress to try to kiss her and only saw a glimmer of smile before she grabbed his arm to lean back and push it against the wall.

“Vos, I have a question for you.” she spoke very close to his ear which he swallowed in dry. “What did I say about taking the lightsabers out of Desh’s reach?” He closed his eyes and snorted by sticking his head against the wall.

“Did he find it again?”

“Not only did he find it, but he activated it and almost hurt himself.” She pulled her arm back further as she whispered in his ear.” Now I wonder if he would have found it if you kept your damn lightsaber in the compartment or your waist." She spoke slowly.

“Asajj...” he tried to speak. “My love, it is difficult to say something with my chest crushed by the wall.”

Ventress released his arm and walked away watching Vos return to normal breathing while massaging his shoulder.

“I’d forgotten how strong you are.”

“This was a mistake.” she leaned on the table with her arms crossed. “It is not the first.”

He stared at her for a second and then snitched.

“I’m sorry.” I said with the tone full of regret.

“I don’t care what you do when you see Kenobi or any of your friends and...”

“Wait a minute...”

“I’m talking. I don’t care, Vos. I really don’t care. Just be careful with this thing. If it goes wrong, it can be fatal, you hear me?”

Anyone who saw the scene would think that two spoke normally, but Vos felt enough anger and fear in his wife’s tone.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

The two remained silent until Ventress spoke again.

“Great.”

She was ready to leave the room when she felt the force of his hand on her waist, holding her tightly preventing her from leaving him alone.

“Hold on.” she’s back on the table. “But what do you mean, "You don’t care what I do when I see my friends"?” the sarcastic tone made her roll her eyes. “Do you think I’m flirting with other women around?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes, he felt her heart burn in jealousy.

“Of course not.” he got closer, her body went up on the table and left her sitting. “But I saw some beautiful girls who...” prevented her from punching him in the face. “You can’t hit your husband." held her fist for a while until she lowered it herself and he smiled at seeing her vulnerable again.” I would never trade you, Asajj.” kissed her on one side of her face. “You’re unique to me.” Kissed her on the other side. “I’m sorry for the incident, it won’t happen again.” faced her before speaking again. “I love you, Asajj.”

Ventress loved it when he said it, it was good in every way.

“I know.” kissed him quickly. “But the next time I see Derin with your lightsaber I will rip your head off.”

Vos laughed, his hot breath next to hers.

“I would never doubt my wife.”

They kissed once again, the passion only increasing when they heard:

“Mom, I finished!”

The two laughed and promised to continue after that as they headed toward the child’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them   
> bye


End file.
